The search for the lost Princess
by purpletwist
Summary: Zuko was having a normal dinner Date when he receives a message about his mother.
1. dinner and a message

5 months have past since the battle with Ozai. Zuko now fire lord was watching the servants prepare a table. he had a special evening planned with his girlfriend Mai. Looking upon the table there were plates of roasted turkydeer with a side of rice, A bowl of rolls, a plate with crackers and a little cup for sauce. two plates sat on the opposite sides of the table. the table was covred with a fine deep red table cloth that reached the floor. a candle sat in the middle. Zuko notest that no one has lighten it, not wanting to make a scene he unfolded his arms from his sleeves and with his index finger he shot a little flame to the candle and it flicked on fire.

_ I'm gonna let that little mistake slide _ he though to him self. He felt a arm slung over him, looking to the left Mai was staring up at him

" We'll, you had to over do it did you?" she asked, Zuko gave a week smile

" only for a beautiful girl" he said " I didn't hear you sneaking up on me". Mai rolled her eyes

" Zuko when are you going to learn" she said, quickly she pecked him on the cheek, his cheeks started to turn red

" so shall we eat?" he suggested as well changing the subject. Mai shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to her seat. Zuko helped seated her in while a servant came up and seated him two sat quietly eating at the food, Zuko decided to break the silence

" so Mai how's your day been? he asked, Mai looked up from her plate

" boring" she replied " my mother made me watch tom-tom while she and my father went over to Omashu for a conference with King Bumi" she started. Zuko found out about Mai's brother a few weeks ago. " Then Tom -tom though it was fun to throw his mush carrots at me, along with the rest of his meal" she continued. " I did manage to get him to take his nap" she finished when she took a sip of the wine that was offered to her

" oh that awful to hear about your brother doing that" Zuko said,Mai looked up from her cup, she placed it down on the table

" oh really i like to see you deal with this toddler" she said with a sarcastic tone " you wouldn't last for 2 seconds with that brat"

" it's not nice to call your brother that" Zuko said

" but it's ok to call Azula insane right?" Mai shot back. Zuko shook his head

" lets not talk about her tonight ok" he suggested, he took another bite of his food when he though about changing the subject " i hope you can handle the spice in the food" he said, Mai looked at him

" you got to be kidding" she said " you think i can't handle spicy food? " she said

" Uh..no thats not what i meant " Zuko said " I was just..."

" Zuko I've eaten five bowls of fire flakes with out taking a sip of water" Mai cut him off " i think i can handle any spicy food". Zuko smirk

" oh really?" he asked " one of the cooks discovered a new recipe" he said " and it's pretty good"

" oh" Mai replied " lets see it then" she said. Zuko clapped his hands for a servant, a middle age man came out

" yes my lord?" he asked while bowing

" we would like to sample the new creation" he said

" yes my lord" he said going back to the kitchen.

Out the window a messenger Hawk flew in, he squawked as a drip of Poo laned on top of Mai's head. Mai felt the poo slip down her head, The chop sticks that were in her hand snaped into two. Zuko rushed over two her, his chair getting knocked down. a female servant came out

" My lord is something the matter?" she asked. The messenger hawk perched on the window sill. Zuko turn to the maid

" will you help mai clean up?" he asked, The maid gasped at the sight of Mai with bird poo dripping down to her face

" why yes my lord" she said,, she ran over to Mai " come with me" she directed Mai away from the dinning hall, the first sevant came back with the dish

" your dish lord Zuko" he said Zuko looked at the plate

" just set iit on the table" he said, the servant place it on the table and left. Zuko walked over to the messenger hawk. He took a sample of the food that was steaming hot. taking Mai's chair he sat down while taking a bite of the food. The flavor of the spices and the meat it was delicious

_This spicy RabbitLobster is really good_ he tough. He Undid the scroll that was attach to the bird's leg, he took mai's cup and started to drink out of it as he read. One part of the mesage cause him to spit up the wine, he coughed as he re-read the message again

**dear fire lord Zuko.**

**I know where your mother is,.......**

**

* * *

**

Oh Some one know where Ursa is hidding? where could she be?

OK for the weird food just go with it ( I mean ther'es Mooselions, kolalaotters, Owlcats, Platypusbears and horseostriches) i think you get it

and poor Mai get's bird poop on her head

* * *

Before you gang up on me for my grammar errors i want to say i did Space and start paragraphs but the site likes to smoosh them together


	2. a woman with her memories

Zuko blinked , he pinched him self, then reread the leter a third time

* * *

**dear Firelord Zuko**

**i know where your mother is.**

**my name is Nai, your mother has been in my care on the abandon island Kangaroo island. the island is south east of the fireNation, you can't find it on the map. you may come to the island in a week if you wish**

**she would love to see you again**

**Nai**

**

* * *

  
**

Zuko rolled up the scroll. his mother has been found, He wonder if he sould go to her. Mai came walking in, her head now clean.

" whats wrong with you?" she asked, Zuko looked up at her, he got out of the chair.

" I'm sorry Mai something came up i have to go to my study room" he walked up to her " your free to try the Spicy Rabbitlobster" he told her as he went to exit the dinning hall, leaving Mai all confused.

Zuko opened the door to the room, he looked up a book conaining old maps. he looked at each page

_" Nai's right_ he though_ Kangaroo island isn't on the map_. Zuko took out a sheet of blank paper, took a brush and begain to write

* * *

**The one called Nai**

**I come in 3 days, look for me i have a scar on my face, don't tell my mother just yet, i like to see her my self**

**firelord Zuko**

* * *

The scroll was rolled back up, A young girl gave a sigh, she knew she was doing the right thing

" Nai" the girl heard her name call out to her, she turn her head

" yes my lady?" she asked. a elderly woman walked out from a dark room

" oh there you are" she said with a sweet voice " were all out of orages could you go to the market and get some"

" yes my lady" Nai told her, the elderly woman notest the scroll

" whats that in your hand?" she asked, Nai quickly hid it

" oh it's a order for 3 bottles of goatlama milk for Goro and his family" she lied

" that's wonderful" the woman said " this is like the time my son first learn how to walk" she said " I've told you about my son right?"

" yes you did" Nai said " you told me he was a sweet little child" she told her. the woman frowned

" if only I can hold my little boy in my arms one more time" she said " sing him a lullaby, let him know i still love him" she started as she hugged her self

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, Drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home._

_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home" _she began to sing. Nai couldn't help to feel sorry for the woman who was force to be torn from her son.

* * *

as you can tell the woman is Ursa, i had her sing the song cause she learned it from Iroh. i tough it would be nice if He taught her the song.

Remember the episode 105 where bumi asked about Kangaroo island? i though i turn into a abandon island for refuges.

Oh the character Nai (Pronounce as Na-eye) i made her up a couple of months ago, i don't know how she'll turn out but don't accuse her as a mary-sue

i know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. stay tuned


	3. Kangaroo Isalnd

Zuko watched the water lick at the ship, he took out his topknot, he though it would be better to go as a normal person then the firelord. these people don't know if the war is over. his mind replayed Mai's reaction to him going away

( **flash back**)

_" your leaving again?" she said behind him with a very annoyed tone. she watched Zuko pack some clothes in a sack_

_" yes" Zuko said not facing her " you can come if you want"_

_" no thanks" Mai said " why do you have to go? couldn't you get your uncle to do it for you?" she asked_

_" No" he said " I'm only going to be gone a week" he told her now facing her. Mai ran up to him, she threw her self at him_

_" I can't handle you leaving again" she said, Zuko held her in his arms_

_" it's ok Mai" he told her " at least I'm telling you in person instead of a letter" he joked, Mai looked up at him, she grabed him by his colar, she pulled him down to her eye level_

_" if this has anything to do with a pretty young girl i'll kill you" she threaten him._

(** end of flash back**)_  
_

Zuko chuckled to him self, he wasn't worried about any girl to replace Mai. the only girl he's looking for is his mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o

Zuko arrived at the harbor of Kangaroo Island. the town folks gathered around watching the ship with a close eye.

" The firenation has found us" one man cried

" were doomed" another said. Zuko walked drown the ramp the crowd backed away. Zuko walkws along the dock, a man with a pole stood protecting his wife and child

" go back where you came from?" he said, Zuko looked at the man

" it's ok " he said " the war is over were now in peace" he said

"Lair!" another told him " don't believe him" he said.

" we have nothing to worry about you old kook" a third man said, he came out of the crowd, he had a buzz cut while the rest of his hair tied into a pony tail, He stood by zuko side

" I've heard the war is over and were now in peace and harmony" he said. the crowd started to shift away and go back to the markets.

" thank you " Zuko said

" your welcome he said " I'm Ling" he said " and your the new firelord Zuko am i correct?"

" why yes I am" Zuko said

" Welcome to Kangaroo Island where refuges come to stay hidden and never be found " he started " enjoy your stay" He left zuko to face the susicouse crowd. He felt a tug on his sleave, He tuned to face a girl

" your Zuko correct?" she asked

" yes I am" he said with pride

" I'm the one called Nai" she told him

* * *

don don DOMP!!!!!

How is Zuko going to react to the shock of Nai's aperance

once again please don't accuse Nai as a mary-sue

next chapter will be coming


	4. Reunited for now

" Your Nai?" he asked with his eyes wide open and slouching with his index finger pointing at her

" yes that's correct" she said. Nai had long black hair, pale skin, her tunic was torn from the sleeves and he skirt was torn up from the ankles. little patches of dirt could be seen on the arms, legs and face. she had icy blue eyes. two little strips of hair was tied at the ends and flopped over her shoulders

" but...but.... your a.... girl" he said. Nai rolled her eyes

" if you wish to see Ursa come with me" she instructed, Zuko pulled him self together, Nai grabbed his right wrist as she pulled him trough the market crowd. she lead them to a house on a hill, a goatlama was eating grass. she poked her head up giving Zuko a glare while hay was in her mouth that disturbed him.

" ignore Jing-jing" Nai told him " she's stubborn but will soften up once she gotten used to you". Nai and Zuko hiked up the hill, she opend the door. she lead Zuko down the hall way but came to a stop at a door, she turn to Zuko

" this maybe hard on you, your mother may not recognize you, and take your approach slowly, go to quick and she might get scared" Nai told him. Zuko nodded. Nai knocked on the door

" yes Nai?" a voice said

" My lady Ursa we have a visitor who wishes to see you" she said

" opened the door" Ursa commanded. Nai had her hand on the handle, she looked up at Zuko

" ready?" she said. she opened the door, He walked in. a warm smile lit on his face. he couldn't believe it his mother was sitting right there In front of him.

Ursa sat neatly in a chair, she was stoking a doll's hair she looked up at Zuko

" oh hello there young man" she said " lovly day is it" Zuko smile went to a sad frown. What happen to his mother over the years?

* * *

don't worry Ursa will be able to recognize Zuko. i could understand that she might not be able to recognize Zuko cause she last remembered him a a little boy with no scar.

chapter 5 will be a little upsetting and a explanation, beware

i do not own avatar and all it's glory


	5. Disaster and a explanation

Zuko couldn't believe his ears! did his mother not recognize him. he cleared his throat

" My lady Ursa, do you know who i am?" he asked, Ursa looked deep at the young man's face

" no can't say" she said. Zuko expression turn from sadness to surprised. his own mother couldn't recognize him. Zuko got down on his hands and knees. tears rolled down his face.

" my lady it's I Zuko, your son" he said " all these years I've been alone with no love and no warmth" he continued. Ursa rose from her chair the doll slid down her robe falling to the floor, she looked down on the young man, Her left hand started to move, she lifted it high, Zuko looked up. He could feel the sting across his right cheek, he stared up in disbelife. he saw the anger in his mother's eyes as well as tears

" how dare you" she said " how dare you come her to pretend your my lost son, my son is prince of the firenation, he have love and warmth" she continued

" mom.." he started

" DON"T" she shouted " i don't know who thought of this cruel trick" she said " i want you out now" she said. Zuko got up from the floor, Nai came rushing in

" My lady whats wrong?" she asked " i heard you shout" she said

" Nai tell me you didn't plan this" Ursa asked clutching to the girl as if she was about to fall " you didn't plan to torturer me with a impostor to pretend to be my little Zuko" she cried " My son is safe at the firenation" she started " MY SON IS SAFE AT THE FIRENATION" she cried. Zuko back out of the room with horror on his face, He was scared to see his mother in this condition. He ran out of the room he could still hear his mother crying and repeating the same words.

0o00o

0o0o0o0o

Zuko sat out side the house. the goatlama came over to him, she sniff his hair, then baa at him, Zuko loke up as his rubbed her head. Nai came out, she watch him be kind to Jing-jing

" Zuko" she called out, Zuko turn his head, he got up. his expression turned to rage. he grabbed her by the front of her tunic he pined her to the wall

" what happened to her?" demanded " what happened to my mother". Nai starred up in fear of being killed

" Zuko..please" she started " I was just going to explain to you" she said. Zuko release her, Nai quick straiten her shirt. " you might want to sit down" she suggested. he sat back on the wooden floor of the house. Nai sat across from him.

* * *

( Nai's story )

_flash backs_

(" it all started when you mother first arrived at our house".)

_A little girl was haply eating her dinner, her mother took a napkin to her face_

_" mom i'm not 5 any more" she said. her mother smiled " i know your a 11 year old girl" she said_

_" Now Nai mind your mother" a man told the little girl_

_"yes dad" she said._

(my parents were from the fire nation, they both moved to Kangaroo to avoid the war" Nai said " that night we got a visitor)

_Nai's family heard a knock on the door. the father went to open it he stood frozen_

_" My Princess what a surprise" he said Nai and her mother went over to the door. there in the soaking rain stood Princess Ursa. Nai's mother pushed her husband aside_

_" come on in" she said " dry off and i'll give you a nice hot meal" she said. she helped Ursa over to the fire. nai scampered over to the dripping Princess_

_" whats it like to be a princess?" she asked _

_" Nai" Her mother snapped _

_" it's ok" Ursa said " will i be safe here?" she asked_

_" we'll chat latter let me get you a dry pair of clothes" the woman said " now sit by the fire. Ursa sat down by the fire why the woman went to fetch some clothes. Little Nai sat next to her, her eyes looked up at the princess_

_" is it nice to have servants?" she asked " is being a princess fun?"_

_" Nai" her father called to her " what did your mother say" Nai pouted._

( " Ursa told us her story and about you")

_" oh my" the woman said " that must be awful?" she said, she leaned down to Nai and embraced her " i don't know what i do if my child's life is indanger?"_

_" Well my Lady on Kangaroo Island we all get along so you can stay as long as you like" the husband said_

_" thank you you are very kind" Ursa said and bowed with respect._

( "soon Ursa became part of the family, it was a year after her stay a accident happened")

_Ursa was helping by feeding the sheepchickens when a angry bull pig was making Ursa his next target. he started to charge at her. Nai ran out_

_" my lady look out" she cried. Ursa turned but was too late. the bullpig butted Ursa into the fence. the fence broke and she laid there unconscious._

_" my lady are you alright?" Nai 's mother asked. Ursa opened her eyes, she looked around her surroundings. she was in a room Nai's Father and Mother stood by her side.._

_" I think so" she said, she laid back down in the bed_

_" I think you should rest awhile Ursa" the husband said_

_  
"Ok" Ursa agreed " you can just call me Ursa" she told Nai's mother_

_" I'll try" she said._

( " that same year my parents past decided to stay and take care of me, The accident left her thinking she was living in the same year over and over again but she's slowly recovering . she had a hard time recognizing me when I was 14 she screamed at me but then she calmed down and was able to get use to my appearance).

* * *

Zuko let his back fall on the beam that supported the roof. He couldn't believe the story he heard. His mother is suffering. Then Jing-jing started to groan. the goatlama collapses to the ground

" Jing-jing" Nai cried. she got up and ran over to the animal. she felt her stomach something poked underneath the fur. Nai got excited

" Zuko I need to stay with Jing-jing" she said " she about to give bith to her cafe".

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Jing-jing the goatlama is going to give birth to a cafe? ( Guess what?)

I'm going to let you guys give the cafe a name since i can't come up with it at the moment

I prefer if you stuck with Chinese name ok Boy or girl it'll be a mistry?

review and give suggestions

* * *

I know that was verry harsh of Ursa to act like that. don't worry she will reconize Zuko


	6. A baby goatlama and a turn of events

Nai got up, Zuko went over to the goatlama, the animal was groaning and panting

" it's ok" he tried to comfort her, he knelled down he stroked her side. Nai came out with a bucket of water she placed it next to the animal

" Zuko" she said " could you warm this bucket with your firebending?" she asked. Zuko could see that this girl is not a bender, he nodded, shifting over to the bucket he produced a flame and shoved it into the water, he let his hand turn red until he could feel the heat of the water and took his hand out.

" could you run in and get some towels" she asked him. Zuko some how obeyed at went to find the towels. while searching he went across his mothers room, he opend the door to look in. Ursa sat in her chair, she was stroking the hair of the doll that was in her lap, she spotting him peaking him

" what do you want" she snapped, caught he opened the door to enter

" I'm sorry to disturb you" he said looking into his mothers eyes she was giving him a cold stare

" well i accept you apology" she said " but may i ask what your doing in my room"

" oh i was going to get some towels" he said then he remembered the goatlama " Nai's outside with the goatlama, it's going to give birth to a cafe" he said turning to leave

" wait " Ursa called to him " i like to see this for my self" she said getting up from the chair, Zuko turn to help her up " it's alright i can walk on my own" she told him " the towels are in the closet across this room" she told him.

****************************

" it ok Jing-jing" Nai said calming the goatlama down. Zuko came out with the towels, Nai ran over to him to retrieve them

" you got her just in time" she said " she's getting ready to push" Nai ran over to the animal she placed the towels behind the goatlama

" come on girl you can do it" she said, the goatlama groaned and gave a push, a head could be seen come out of the birth conal. Zuko curiosity got the best of him so he went to see what was going on, there he could see the head and front legs slowly coming out

" oh no" Nai cried

" what it is?" he asked he was hoping that this was the correct way for a animal to give birth

" she getting weak" she said " we have to get the baby out or else it'll die" she said

" how will it die?" Zuko asked

" if the cafe not out and exposed to the cold air for too long it'll freeze to death" she explained " this may sound disgusting but i need you to pull the cafe out"

" me" he asked pointing to him self " how?"

" just kneel down here" she instructed him, Zuko knelled down next to her, she handed him a towel " take this to get a grip" she said, Zuko used the towel to grip on the cafe's to front legs

" like this?" he asked

" yes " she told him " now pull". Zuko pulled on he cafe, slowly it started to come out then the whole thing came out, fluids poured out on the towel, Zuko was holding on to the newborn while fluids from the cafe were soaking his pants, the baby gave a cry to let it's mom know it's here

Nai came over with the bucket, quickly she cleaned the baby off with another towel. the baby cafe baa and hiccuped as it scrambled out of Zuko's grasp, it fell down but got up then fell down again, it got up and this time stayed up, it waddled over to it's mother, it laid down next to her. Jing-jing got off of her side and laid down next to her cafe cleaning it with her tongue.

Nai and Zuko watched the new cafe with it's mother

" so it's it a boy or a girl?" he asked, Nai inched over to the cafe to check, she lifted up the tail

" it's a boy" she said, Zuko didn't really care how she knew he just kept quiet

" so got a name for him?" he asked

" no not really" she said " do you?"

Zuko though for a second, he never really named an animal before " we could call it Ye" he said

" Ye?" she asked " sounds good" she turn to the goatlamas " looked at that Jing-jing meet your new son Ye". Zuko looked over at the door way, Ursa was standing there watching, Nai got up and brushed her self

" oh my lady she said " I didn't see you there"

" I see" she said not paying attention, she was watching the goatlama licking her baby, watching the two brought back memories of her rocking a baby boy in a rocking chair while watching the bids fly by the palace,

_" Zuko" she called to her baby. baby Zuko was sleeping in his mothers arms_

_" my sweet little baby" she said_

Ursa return her focus back to the to kids who were looking at her with confusion

" young man" she said " I'm ready to go back to the firenation" she said

" are you sure" Nai asked

" yes I want to see my son again" she said Zuko watched her expression then gave a sigh

" allright" he said " we leave tomorrow" he said, secretly he smiled to him self he was finaly going to bring his mother home.

* * *

sorry it took so long, i know that didn't seem Zuko like to be near a animal in labor and having to get the baby out but it just happedn ( don't hurt me)

the calf's name it's Chinese for Light I went to baby names. com for it sorry to say but none of you wanted to name it so i ended up nameing it

Positive Reveiws please not bad mouthing about Nai ok


	7. To return home with

Dawn had approached. Zuko ship was ready to set sail, Ursa walked her way onto the ship while gaurds followeed her behind. Zuko was ready to step on when he felt that somthing wasn't right

" My lord" one of the crew members called to him Zuko looked up

" yes?" he replied

" are you ready to depart?" he asked

we'll depart in 5 minuets" he said " somethings not right" Zuko went back to the Kangaroo Market place.

Nai was out with the goatlamas. she stroked Jing-jings head while the young calf nursed

" thats right little one" she said " drink it all up so you can be srong" she smiled, she got up and turned around but she ended up bumping into Zuko

" oh" she said surprised " i though you have taken off"

" no not yet he said " he rolled his eyes to the left then her got serious " Nai what would happen if my mother started to freak out?"

" oh uh" Nai though a little about this " i know when I was 14 she panicked and all i did was calmed her down"

"how?" he said

" i just kept repeating my name to her and let her know it was me?" she told him, Zuko though for a moment

" Nai i think it would be best if you came along" he said " my mother might get scared and end up hurting her self"

"oh" Nai though for a moment " I don't know" she said turning away " i only wanted to reunite you with your mother i never expect to go to the firenation myself"

" please Nai" Zuko spoke " just until she's adjust to the palace". Nai nodded

" all right she said " but i need to find some one to care for the goatlamas"

Nai ended up finding her neighbor who has raised goatlamas before, she agreed to take care of the goatlamas Nai offered free milk if she did the job.

" who can't say no to the goatlama milk" she said

" just make sure Ye gets enough " Nai told the lady

" will do my dear" she said.

Nai and Zuko approached the ship, they walked up it and the ship departed from the island. Nai watched as the island she knew as home was getting smaller and smaller. she felt a hand on her shoulder, lokked up Ursa was smiling down on her

" oh my lady" she said

" I know, I'm gonna miss it too but I must return to the firenation, my son is there" she said, Nai felt disappointed that her son is right here on the ship but she just couldn't see that

" by the way" Ursa interrupted Nai's thoughts " who really is that young handsome man with the scar that helped you with the goatlama's?

Nai rolled her eyes to the left trying to avoid the elder woman's gaze

" he told me his name was...Lee" she lied

" i though so" Ursa told her " he think he could play with my emotions like that pretending to be my sweet little Zuko" Ursa touched her forehead

" I'm sorry I've stressed out a little to much" she said " i must go lay down" . she disappeared into the ship. Nai continued to watch the water as it lapped up against the ship

_Ursa if only you could see_ she though to her self _that young man with the scar is your sweet little Zuko._

the week went bye, The nation cheered for Zuko's return. Zuko exit off the ship first, Guards came out, in the middle of the guards Ursa walked next, Then Nai came after, she looked on how the Nation dressed, she couldn't believe so may would dress with shoulder pads

at the palace Mai was the first one near the steps, her Bord expression lit up when she saw Zuko, she ran down to hug him

" it's about time you got back " she told him coldly, Zuko just chuckled

" but I'm back aren't i?" he said the 2 kissed, Ursa came up behind him

" oh i see who's your little friend? " she asked

" uh " he blushed " this is Mai do you remember Mai?". Mai bowed down in respect of the nations lost princess

" why yes" she said " she's that sweet little girl who my son seemed to take an interest" she said. Mai blushed a little. Nai came up behind the Princess, Mai expression grew cold as she studied the young girl approaching from behind the woman

" Who are you" she demanded.

* * *

look i know this one is alittle sort and you can see Mai is not liking Nai from the start.

Please review and no bad talk about Nai ok, she no going to end up with Zuko ok don't worry about that


	8. Mai's Threat

Nai felt like she didn't belong there,she was staring face to face with Mai, Zuko's girlfriend

" oh I'm here to...." she started

" well thanks but no thanks" Mai told her, she inched here way over to the girl " I don't know who you are and i don't care but you have no business with the firelord got it" she said looking down at Nai's ratty clothing " go back to the sewers that you crawled out off" she turned away and headed back into the palace, Nai could understand what just happened, Zuko came up to her

" just ignore her" he said " my girlfriend doesn't know that your the one who lead me to my mother" he said " but give her some time and she's realty a nice person once you get to know her"

*******************************

Mai watched from a balcony, she was angry but why

_he said he was going to find his mother_ she said to her self _ what a joke_

" Mai" Zuko called to her, he walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist but Mai pushed him off

" what wrong?" he asked, Mai wouldn't face him

" I should of gone with you" she spoke " you said you gone to retrieve your mother but you bring back a girl"

Mai, I don't understand why your upset" he asked, Mai shook her head she walked out pushing him out of the way, Zuko just couldn't understand why she was angry at him.

****************************

Nai was with Ursa, Ursa walked and looked at all the scrolls of the past firelords

" these were the firelords from the past " she said " each one kept the four nations in harmony" she stopped at the picture of fire lord Sozen " but what changed all of that" she continued to look at each picture one of Azulon then Ozai " then Azulon came int to throne and now my husband Ozai" she touched the painting of Ozai " My husband wanted to kill my son, and I purposed to him that i would make him firelord if he let Zuko live" she said " i don't know if he kept his promise or not" tears begin to roll down her eyes " I'm afraid he killed my little boy"

" No" Nai said " I'm sure Zuko is still alive, you'll see him" she told the Princess, opposite of then Mai came storming down the hall way, she halted in front of Nai and Ursa

" Nai may i speak with you?" she asked.

" uh sure" she said, she followed Mai over a corner " so what is it you..." Nai found her self pinned against the wall, Mai had a knife pointing to her throat

" look i'm going to be nice to you once" Mai started " Zuko is my boyfriend got it" she told her " if I catch you walking looking or even saying one word to him I'll kill you" she let go of Nai

" listen" Nai started " it's not what you think it is, Zuko has no interest in me"

" oh really?" Mai asked " then what are you doing here"

" Zuko asked me to look after Ursa" she said " I'm the only person who knows he condition "

" Zuko could of ask any healer even that watertribe girl could of healed her" Mai snapped back " all I'm saying is don't try anything on Zuko " she walked away. Nai felt confused

" Nai there you are" Ursa said coming up to her " can't you take me to Lee" she said " i wished to ask him a request"

********************************

Zuko was in his office, a knock came to his door

" yes " he said. a servant opened the door, Nai and Ursa walked in

" Ursa asks of a request" Nai said, Zuko looked up from his papers

" yes can i help you" he asked

" if I may asked" Ursa started " I wish to see my daughter".

* * *

Once agan don't bad mouth Nai allright.

Ursa wishes to see Azula? I wonder how she'll react to seeing her daughter in a verry bad mental stage?


	9. Mother and Daughter face to face

Zuko was shocked, his mother asked to see Azula

" that can be arranged but I want to ask for what reason?" he asked her

" I want to know if at least one of my children are alive!" she said. now Zuko see that Ursa thinks he's dead.

" very well" he spoke " we'll leave at dawn". Ursa bowed in respect

" thank you Lee" she said turning to walk away, Zuko was confused why was she calling him Lee?

" Nai " Zuko called out to her before she walked out of the room

" yes?" she asked

" did you come up with that fake name?" he asked

" yes" she said " I'm sorry if I told her it was you she would of jumped the ship before we got any where"

"i see" he said " you are dismissed "Nai walked out of the room, Mai was on her way to that same room when Nai bumped into her

" oh I'm sorry" she said, Mai glared at her, nai just scooted out of the way,

Mai made her way into the room with out knocking, instead Zuko found a knife thrown at his desk, Mai was leaning in the door way smirking, Zuko ignored her

" what?" she asked " what did i do to upset you?"

" it's not you": he said " it that my mother wants to see Azula" Mai went silent when he mentioned his sister

"oh" was all she said " will you be ok handling her?"she asked

" I'll be fine" he said " were leaving at dawn, you welcome to come if you want"

" see you tomorrow" she said leaving the room.

**********************************

Mai was think of the trip to the fire nation's Mental health care was going to be him, her and Ursa, but she did count on Nai tagging along

" whats she doing here" Mai whispered to Zuko

" i didn't invite her" he said " my mother must of suggest her to come along, of course Zuko was lying through his teeth, True Nai was here to help Ursa but he want to ask Nai about letting Ursa see Azula. once again they had to board a ship cause the area was on and Isand just west of the capital.

Nai was talking with Ursa , or more likely to convince her that her son is still alive.

" i hope your right" she said " but the truth is I've missed out so much of my daughter" she said looking out into the ocean " i know she probably hates me but she needs to know i love her just as much as Zuko" she sighed " i hope she alright"

The ship finally reach the Mental health care, no time was wasted, they got lead strait to Azula's cell, the cell was dark, it was divided by a bars from the door, the guild lit the lantern to give the room light, Ursa covers her mouth as she gasped. In the corner, Azula laid quietly, not making a sound not bothering to look, she let ants crawl all over her body, her hair was in nats, she didn't care

" oh my" Ursa started, tears fell down her face " what has happen to her"

" the Firelord has done this to her " Zuko explain " he gave her to much power, the power got the best of her and she lost her mind". no one didn't see it but Azula eye turned from the ceiling it was focused on Ursa

"y..." she croaked, the group turn to face her " You!" she said, she now was moving but only to strained her head to her target " Why are you here?"

" Azula it's me " Ursa told her

" I KNOW IT' S YOU!" she screamed " I knew all along"

" Azula what has happen to you?" Ursa asked, Azula started to chuckle

" oh how funny" she started " I had everything, everything I wanted I was going to be Firelord" she said, then her expression turned to rage " UN TILL HE HAD TO RUIN IT!" she screamed now she was looking at Mai

" Mai why are you here" she asked " did you relised you should of feared me then love my brother?" Mai turned away

" Azula stop it " Ursa cried, she was grabbing the bars " Let me in" she said

" Ursa" Nai protested

" I said let me in" she demanded, the guide opened the door to the other side of the room, Ursa carefully walked in, she knelled down to her daughter

" Azula look me in the eye" she said, Azula tried to refuse, but her mother forced her to look up by grabbing the chin " Azula do you hate me?". Azula felt like she was being teased

" Hate you?" she asked " hate you " she repeated " I..." she trailed off, then came back with rage " I...I COULD KILL YOU!!!" her left arm was ready to strike, lighting sparked from her finger tips, Zuko was about to jump in to save her but Ursa did the unexpected, she grabbed her daughter into a loving mother hold, every one was shocked even Azula, Ursa just held her still hugging her

" Azula listen to me " she said " I still love you, your my little girl even after what Ozai has done to you your still my little girl". Ursa let go of Azula, she backed out and the guide closed the door, then they left the cell room, just as the door closed they could hear Azula screaming at the top of her lungs, a blue glow could be seen underneath the door.

*********************************

The group left the place, Ursa paused

" I want to see Ozai" she said " I have to speak with him" she demanded, you can tell by the look on her face that she was pissed,

" he's next door" Zuko said pointing to another island. every one boarded the ship.

Ursa sat on a bench, Zuko came up to her

" it wasn't a pretty sight " he said " to see her like that"

" no it wasn't" she said " I knew something was wrong with her but I never imagine she would end up like this" she said watching a messenger hawk fly over the ship " and I never imagined her to project lighting"

" I did expected eather" Zuko lied, he knew she could do it but he can't.

" i hope Ozai didn't kill my son after what I've done for him" she told him. The ship docked on the island, Zuko told Mai to wait on the ship

" why?" she protest

" Mai it would be safer if you didn't come" he told her, Mai watched Nai walk off board

" fine go flirt with your new girlfriend" she said storming to the decks did quite understand what she meant by that.

the prision Gard led them to the cell with Ozai, once inside Ozai shut his eyes, he opened them again and tried to adjust to the source of light, standing in front of him was some one he though he would never see again

" U..Ursa" he croaked, Ursa glared down at him she was angry

" what have to done to our children?" she demanded

* * *

oh yeah another Chaper has been created

no bad mouthing Nai

next Chapter Ursa will finally reconize Zuko

nice reviews please


	10. Ursa vs Ozai

Ozai Chuckled

" oh my dear sweet Ursa" he said " is this what you came to see me about" he said " I though you missed me"

" Ozai look at your self" she said " your selfish ways got you in prison"

" DON"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" he barked. Zuko stepped in

" Don't yell at her" he said defending his mother

" Quiet you" Ozai hissed

" Again Ozai" Ursa spoke " what have you done to our children

" I've done nothing" Ozai lied

" why has our daughter gone insane?" she demand

" I had nothing to do with that" Ozai told her

" and our son" Ursa was clutching her fist " where is he?"

Ozai chuckled then laughed out loud " Oh Ursa you amuse me" he said

" ENOUGH!!!" Ursa shouted " WHERE IS MY SON!". Ozai gave her a dead cold stare

" are you blind woman? he asked " you son has been with us the whole time, i though you would of seen him by now but I guess his scar scared you away"

" what do you mean?" Ursa asked

" My dear Ursa your son is right behind you" he said. Ursa turned around Zuko stood there almost ashamed to speak, Ursa gasped and covered her mouth, with her free hand she wanted to reach out to is face but drew back

" you see Zuko " Ozai started " your own mother is ashamed to see you with that". Ursa just felt heart broken, her son, what happen to his face

" what.." she stared " what happen to you?"

" we should leave" Zuko suggested, Ursa turn back to Ozai, she glared at him

" what did you do to him?" she asked

"me" Ozai asked as if he was accused of a fake crime " your son dishonor our nation "

" you..." she tried to hold back the tears " I HATE YOU OZAI" she cried " YOU MONSTER!" she fled out of the room

" mom" Zuko called out to her, he turn back to his father who was laughing to him self

" so now she hates me" he said " i guess Our marriage was not to be". Zuko fled out to catch his mother leaving Ozai to laugh in his sanity

*************************

down on the shore Nai didn't go into the prison hold with Zuko she stayed out waiting, she saw Ursa fly by her crying

" Ursa" she called but the elderly woman didn't hear her, Then Zuko came out

" Nai did you see where she went" he asked her

" yes she went that way" she pointed, He and Nai went after Ursa

Ursa stopped running when she found a tree with a rock underneath it

" Ursa" she could here her named be called

" Mom" she heard that calling for her

" Zuko she's over here" Nai said, then found her, Ursa got off the rock she was sitting on, she stared into her son's eyes

" Zuko" she spoke " is it really you?" she came closer

" mom it's me" he said, tears were now rolling down his eyes " it's me". Ursa threw her self on to him

" oh Zuko " she cried " oh my son why didn't I see it before" Zuko hugged her back

" it's ok mom" he said " it's me " he told her " it's really me" he kept on repeating that it was him

" my little boy" she started " my little boy is all grown up". Nai smiled to her self, she ad finaly reunited Zuko with Ursa, now she'll be going back to her home.

* * *

it's not the end just yet...theres more to this


End file.
